1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to data communications, and more specifically to improved handshaking between two devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a source device (e.g., a graphics card, DVD player, handheld device, and gaming console) becomes portable, various sink devices (e.g., a monitor, projector, and TV) can be connected to the source device. To establish a connection between a sink device and a source device, both devices perform a handshaking operation to ensure proper communication. The handshaking operation involves receiving and confirming identification information of a sink device and supported display modes of the sink device. The display modes may indicate, for example, resolution of the display device or timing required for properly displaying images.